Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been used for desktop electronic calculators, electronic clocks, personal computers, word processors, and meters of automobiles and other machines. Such a liquid crystal display includes in general a polarizing plate for visualizing alignment changes of the liquid crystal, and the polarizing plate has a very large influence on the display characteristics of the liquid crystal display.
For the polarizing plate, typically for example, a polarizing plate made of a polarizer (polarizing film) of a polyvinyl alcohol-based film or the like by absorbing and aligning a dichroic material such as iodine and organic dye, whose surfaces are laminated with protective films of triacetylcellulose or the like. A polarizer for providing a liquid crystal display that is bright, good at color reproduction and excellent in display characteristics, is desired particularly.
However, in a case where particularly a backlight that emits polarized light is used in the liquid crystal display, there is a problem that a display irregularity occurs and uniformity in the contrast will deteriorate.
For solving the problems, for example, JP H14 (2002)-028939A discloses a polarizing plate using a polyvinyl alcohol-based polymer film that can be stretched uniformly in a simple manner.